


Do you like that?

by neverfadingflower



Category: GOT7
Genre: But Mark is thirsty, I tried to keep this Teen & Up, Jackson being a lil shit, M/M, Okay I'll show myself out now, Rest of GOT7 mentioned, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverfadingflower/pseuds/neverfadingflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, did you know our fans are perverts?” Jackson asked, an expression of fascination on his face.<br/>“Yeah, obviously,” Mark answered. “And you should too – we’ve been doing fan service to fuel their imagination for years, after all.”</p><p>Only that Mark really wasn't in a position to judge. But Jackson didn't know that.<br/>Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you like that?

Mark was thirsty.

He had spent the last few hours in the room he was now sharing with Youngjae. Most of the others were out enjoying the nice weather and their free time, Jackson and he were the only ones who had opted to stay in instead. He supposed it was natural for Jackson to want to spend the day just relaxing at home since he wasn’t flying to China or recording for anything for a change. He was probably asleep in his room or something.

Yawning, he put his laptop to the side and got out of his bed, stretching languidly. It was getting late, the others should be getting home sooner or later, and tomorrow they were back on schedule. He should probably drink something and then get ready to sleep.

 

Jackson raised his head when Mark walked out of his room and towards the kitchen, aiming for the fridge. “Hey, did you know our fans are perverts?” he asked, an expression of fascination on his face.

“Yeah, obviously,” Mark answered, finishing an open bottle of coke and then dropping down next to where Jackson was sprawled on the couch, one knee up and his back propped up against the armrest. “And you should too – we’ve been doing fan service to fuel their imagination for years, after all.”

“Yeah, I know, but _those fanarts_ ,” the younger insisted, eyes dropping back onto his phone. “I’m not sure if I’m fascinated or weirded out. Both, probably. And they actually have the guts to tag us on that stuff on Instagram. How do they even have the kind of imagination to draw how our bodies look like when we-“

“I don’t think I need to hear that,” Mark interrupted him abruptly, a blush creeping onto his cheekbones. He could feel his face getting hot at the thought of what Jackson had just been about to describe.

Jackson looked up and burst out laughing. “Aw, you’re embarrassed,” he teased. “Weren’t you the one who just told me I shouldn’t be surprised?”

Mark tried to keep the blush from spreading. Little did Jackson know, he’d actually _seen_ that kind of fanart – and more. “Anyway, drawing is not all they do,” he tried to talk over his flush and his rapidly speeding heartbeat.

Jackson’s eyes sharpened, a smile spreading on his face. “Why, did you look at fanfiction, Mark?” There was a hint of surprise in his voice, quickly drowned out by playful mischievousness and amusement.

Fuck. That had obviously been the wrong direction to take the conversation in. “I…“ Mark began, frantically looking for an explanation.

But Jackson had already dropped his phone, scrambled around until he was on all fours and his face was much, much closer to Mark’s than before. The elder could feel hot breath on his cheek, smelling like mint, and he had to control himself not to widen the space between them. There was heat spreading through his body and it wasn’t all embarrassment. This was not a topic he had ever expected to discuss with Jackson, and he honestly did not want to.

“What did you read?” Jackson asked, all modesty thrown out the window in favor of using this opportunity to tease Mark relentlessly. “Fluff? Angst? Do you prefer canon fics or alternate universes?”

Mark was sure his face resembled a tomato right now.

“Or…” Jackson’s husky voice had dropped to a depth that had Mark’s skin crawling. “Do you read smut? Do you, Mark?”

Mark was speechless in embarrassment, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. He probably looked like a fish. A tomato fish. Did something like that exist?

Jackson took his lack of protest as an answer and sat back onto his heels, squealing in delight. “You do! Which pairings? As far as I know, we’re pretty popular, or you and Jinyoungie… I heard you and Yugyeom are rising in popularity as well, but that’s so weird, he’s our baby after all.” He cocked his head at Mark. “Does that get you off? Reading about doing the dirty with your group members… I never would have guessed.”

Mark shook his head, still shocked into speechlessness. How had they arrived at that topic and why was Jackson so excited to talk about this?

There was something a bit like disappointment in Jackson’s dark eyes, but his voice was casual. “So, no Markson smut for you? Do you not like reading about me fucking you into the mattress until you’re incoherent?”

Mark flinched, almost unnoticeably, but of course, Jackson picked up on it.

His eyes brightened. “You do! You do read Markson smut! But not with the others? What else, then? Pairings that don’t include you? Jaebum-hyung and Jinyoung are pretty popular, with their history as JJ-Project and all. I’m not much into that… But you aren’t either, are you?”

Why did Jackson have to be so observant, now of all times? Mark had only let himself relax a tiny bit, feeling like they were heading towards less dangerous waters. No such luck for Mark, obviously.

“So, no JJ-Project for you. Nothing that includes you – except for me, of course.” Jackson winked at him. “So what does that leave us with? I doubt you get off on the maknaes, so… 2jae?”

Mark shook his head mutely. He was so doomed. Jackson was getting closer and closer, and Mark was a terrible actor.

“No 2jae? What else is there for you?” Jackson’s voice was thoughtful, and he was watching Mark closely, running through other pairings in his mind. He was also biting his lower lip in thought. Not that Mark noticed, of course.

The elder could pinpoint the exact moment Jackson had the big revelation.

The younger sat up straighter, his fingers digging into the denim covering his thighs. His eyes were fixed on Mark’s, round and black, and shimmering with something Mark couldn’t identify. “Jaebum-hyung and me are pretty high on the list, too,” he said in a low voice. “Close after Jinyoungie and Jaebum-hyung, to be honest. And our fans all seem to agree that Jaebum-hyung is the ultimate top in our group.” Jackson had lowered his lashes and was now looking up at Mark, eyes dark, pupils wide. “Do you like that, hyung? Reading about Jaebum-hyung fucking me?”

Mark wasn’t even breathing anymore at that point. He could feel his heartbeat all the way to the tips of his fingers, and he was feeling hot, too hot. There was something electric coiling in his gut, and he could feel himself reacting to the blonde’s words. Jackson knew him too well, interpreting all the little signs and coming to the right conclusion.

“So, is that it? You like me on the receiving end, so when you ran out of fics with you topping me, you moved on to Jaebum-hyung? There are a lot more Markson fics that have me down as the dominant part, after all.” Jackson’s voice was so soft Mark had to strain to hear him at that point. At the same time, the younger was leaning closer until he had to place a hand on Mark’s thighs to brace himself.

And well, if Jackson hadn’t noticed before, there was no hiding Mark’s boner now.

Mark was entirely rigid, his eyes fixed on Jackson’s like a mouse in a trap. His fingers were digging into the couch.

The younger’s lips were slightly parted and glistening, red and soft. It was entirely too much for Mark’s racing thoughts.

This hadn’t been supposed to happen. Jackson had never been meant to find out about Mark’s shameful, guilty secret, the hours he had spent looking for exactly what Jackson was accusing him of now.

 

He had gotten started on it on accident. Stumbled across a fanfiction while stalking a fan’s Twitter account. And once he had started, he hadn’t been able to stop.

It hadn’t taken him long to figure out that he preferred Markson over any other ship – he hadn’t wanted to dwell on the reason why for too long – and when he had raised the courage to look into the mature fics, it had taken even less time to find out that many people saw him as the bottom in their relationship. Even worse – there were tons of stories that portrayed him as shy, easily flustered, helpless – the perfect damsel in distress. In those fics, Jackson was usually the confident, self-assured, arrogant player and heartbreaker. At first, that had made him laugh. Neither he nor Jackson fit into that profile, at all, really. Sure, he was rather quiet and tended to have doubts about his skills in entertainment, and Jackson was loud and seemingly not afraid of anything, plus there was the fact that Jackson had a lot more noticeable muscles, but the rest was entirely laughable. And, just to be clear here, Mark _did_ have muscles. He just didn’t show them off as much.

So, at first he had laughed. After a few more of those fics, he had gotten offended, and in the end, he had found himself looking explicitly for fanfics that switched those roles, fanfics that had Jackson fall apart under Mark’s touch.

And yes, he liked those stories a lot better.

Somewhere along the way, the picture of Jackson as the submissive part, crying out in pleasure and begging for Mark’s cock, had gotten stuck in his head. So when he had run out of Markson fanfiction that suited his tastes – there was dreadfully little of those, really – he had moved on to the only pairing where he was almost guaranteed to have Jackson bottom. For Jaebum.

 

Mark wasn’t exactly sure how Jackson had guessed all of that just from him changing the topic from fanart to fanfiction, but here they were.

Mark was painfully hard, his erection straining against the fabric of his pants.

Jackson was kneeling on the couch next to him, one hand on Mark’s thigh, and he was very obviously staring down at Mark’s crotch before his gaze flickered up to meet Mark’s through dark lashes.

“Really, Mark, I never would have thought,” he breathed in a way that made Mark’s cock twitch.

The elder let out a strangled noise, finally regaining control of his limbs, and a second later he was scrambling away from Jackson and his fingers that had been dangerously close to touching where Mark had never, ever, expected Jackson to touch him. He had even less expected that Jackson might want to.

Jackson stayed where he was, his head cocked slightly to one side. He was looking peculiarly like a bird, but at the same time, he was holding still as if afraid of startling Mark.

Mark, on the other hand, was blinking rapidly and frantically trying to figure out how to fix this situation before it got any worse.

“It’s okay, you know,” Jackson said carefully. “I don’t mind. I’ve read that stuff too, as you have probably guessed. It’s kind of hard to resist when it’s there, exactly in front of your nose, and it only takes a few clicks to take it.”

Mark made another muffled sound, but he didn’t move.

Apparently Jackson counted that as a win, because he let a cheeky grin spread on his face. “I can help you with that, you know,” he said, pointing at Mark’s lap. “Suck you off, or something, I can do that. If that’s in your folder of fantasies about me.” His grin widened. “I think I could be into that.”

Mark couldn’t help playing that out in his head. Jackson getting on his knees for him. Opening his pants with an eager look in his eyes, getting closer, swallowing Mark down – maybe he’d let Mark fuck his mouth.

He was barely able to hold back a moan. _Fuck_.

Jackson was either oblivious to Mark’s inner turmoil, or just plainly ignoring it. “Not that I’ve ever tried, so you may have to put up with me experimenting a bit. The rest of it, I don’t know… I mean, I tried some stuff, but it’s kind of a weird thought to have you fuck me, and I-“ Finally some of the weirdness of the situation seemed to get to Jackson too as a faint blush spread on his face.

It made Mark feel slightly better. He cleared his throat, watching Jackson jump at the sound. He also refused to let his thoughts linger on the notion that Jackson may actually be willing to _try_ stuff with him. He’d get back to that later, when he was alone.

The flush on Jackson’s cheeks was much more noticeable now, but somehow, he was still talking. “I’m drawing the line at involving Jaebum-hyung though. I mean, you may be into stuff like that? Getting to watch him stick his dick up my ass? But I’m not.” He coughed, bright red now. They were a nice couple of tomatoes.

“Jackson, just shut up,” Mark said roughly. “Stop talking.”

Jackson closed his mouth so fast Mark could hear his teeth clack together. The younger was watching Mark, almond-shaped eyes wide. 

The elder leaned forward with a groan, burying his face in his hands and desperately trying to ignore the increased pressure on his erection. “Why can’t you just… You were never supposed to _know_ about this, it’s not like I was ever going to act on it.”

Just from the way the couch moved, Mark could tell that Jackson was fidgeting in his seat.

He turned his head towards the younger, watching him freeze and look guilty like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Only then he noticed the way the blonde’s hands were lying in his lap.

Mark’s eyes widened. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one affected by the situation. Jackson’s eyes met his when they flickered up from Jackson’s crotch.

“So…” Mark said, sitting up slowly. “You _tried some stuff_?”

If it was possible to turn any redder, Jackson definitely did. “I… yeah.”

“And what stuff would that be?” Mark insisted, watching Jackson tense under his gaze with wonder. “Did you finger yourself? Do you have a dildo? If you do, it’s impressive that no one has found it yet.” He could see the younger’s eyes turn darker by the second. His lids were heavy, the pupils blown, pink lips slightly parted, and there was nothing Mark could do about the shiver of arousal it sent down his spine.

Jackson cleared his throat. “I don’t have one,” he replied, voice wavering. “I never… went that far.”

“Then what?” Mark asked. He was able to feel the power in the room shifting, and he couldn’t deny the thrill it gave him. “Made yourself come with three fingers in your ass?”

The younger swallowed and looked away. “Two,” he mumbled.

There was Jackson, energetic, loud Jackson who never seemed to be embarrassed by anything, unable to meet Mark’s eyes because they were talking about him _fingering himself_.

Mark’s voice dropped to a deep, soothing murmur, the kind of tone he would use on a skittish animal. “When?” he wanted to know. “Did you do it in our room?”

Mark could see the shiver his words sent down Jackson’s spine. “In the shower,” the younger whispered. “And in our room when you were all out.” His eyes flickered towards Mark’s and then away again. “On your bed, too.”

The elder jolted in surprise. He had definitely not expected that, but here it was, in his head, the picture of Jackson writhing on his sheets, pressing his own fingers inside of him, Mark’s name on his lips. “Fuck,” he whispered, clenching his eyes shut and opening them to clear the image. He did not need this right now, but he already knew he would be jacking off to that image later on. “More than once, huh.”

Jackson huffed, regaining a bit of his confidence at Mark’s obvious reaction to his words. “Well, I kind of acquired a taste for it.”

Mark looked at him. “I bet you did,” he murmured.

He didn’t know where his sudden confidence came from. Just a moment ago, he had felt completely lost in the situation, with no idea how to react, what to say, but judging from Jackson’s reactions, he was doing fine.

The silence that followed his words was filled with tension. Mark was watching Jackson who was staring anywhere else than at the other. Both of them were visibly aroused, and Mark’s fingers were itching to touch Jackson, to find out how he compared to his fantasies, to experiment and step into a world he had only read about, but he wasn’t sure that was welcome. He wasn’t sure how far he could push, or how far he wanted to push. After all, they were dancing on a line, and once they crossed it, there would be no going back.

On the other hand, some may argue they already had.

It was Jackson who decided to step over the edge and pull Mark with him. “The offer stands, you know,” he said, his gaze once again directed at Mark’s lap before he seemed to summon the courage to look into the elder’s eyes. “I can suck you if you want to. Or try, anyway.”

The words made goosebumps run up Mark’s arms, and there it was again, the image of Jackson between his legs, taking Mark’s cock into his mouth, looking up at him with lust-blown eyes. He swallowed heavily. “Jackson,” he said, embarrassed by how rough his voice was. “I don’t… If you don’t really want to, if you just do this to please me, I don’t…”

Jackson blinked, and then the blush that had been beginning to fade intensified again. “I want to, hyung,” he answered.

It was almost embarrassing how the unexpected use of honorifics affected Mark. Jackson usually called him Mark-hyung when they were speaking Korean in public, but in English or in private, not so much. “Well then, come here.” Mark almost choked on the words, but there they were, out in the open, and very hard to take back.

Jackson chose to slip off the couch onto his knees before following the request, crawling towards where Mark was sitting, closing the little space between them.

Mark opened his legs for Jackson to sit between and tried to release some of the tension from his body, but found it nearly impossible. He was pulled taut, like a bowstring.

“Don’t worry, hyung,” Jackson mumbled, his eyes trained directly on the bulge of Mark’s pants while he lifted his hands to run them over Mark’s thighs. “I’ll help you relax.”

Mark swallowed the collected saliva in his mouth and nodded. “Okay.”

A moment later there were fingers on his pants, opening the button, zipping down the fly, smoothly even though they were trembling slightly. The touches were only feathering over his arousal and it just intensified the pressure inside of him.

Jackson looked up at him with wet lips and Mark almost came right there and then. “Lift your hips?” he asked, fingers finding Mark’s boxers and slipping under the waistband.

Mark complied, pushing himself up from the couch just enough that Jackson could tug his pants and boxers down in one go, before lowering himself back down. He felt like his legs were trembling from that alone. There was cool air on his length now, cooler where the tip was damp, and Mark found himself unable to look anywhere in Jackson’s direction. He felt unbearably awkward, half naked on the couch of their living room, where only last night all seven of them had watched a movie together.

If Jinyoung ever found out about this, he would kill them.

Jackson didn’t seem to share his worries. Instead, he let out a quiet moan that snapped Mark’s eyes back down to focus on the younger’s face in an instant. Jackson didn’t seem to notice. His attention was fixed between Mark’s legs, and there was a sort of wide-eyed wonder in his face that would have made Mark laugh under other circumstances.

In this situation, his reaction was to raise a hand, moving it to rest in the back of Jackson’s neck, his thumb stroking the short hair there.

Jackson threw him a glance and a quick smile before he reached forward to wrap a hand around Mark’s shaft, coaxing a low moan out of Mark when he tightened his grip and stroked curiously over the tip.

The elder’s eyes were threatening to fall shut. It had been, well, a while since there had been someone else’s hand on him than his own, and he had almost forgotten how good it felt. His eyes were only open wide enough to take notice of Jackson glancing up at him while he ran his hand over Mark’s shaft, and then he felt Jackson lean forward, pausing again only a few inches from the head of Mark’s cock, close enough that the elder could feel his breath stroking over it. It was teasing, torturous really, and Mark was only a second away from telling Jackson to just fucking get on with it when he could feel the muscles of Jackson’s shoulders tense under his fingers, and then Jackson closed the distance, sucking Mark’s tip into his mouth.

Mark groaned, his abdominal muscles tightening as he felt the wet heat of Jackson’s mouth around him. The blonde didn’t waste much time, curiously starting to explore more of Mark’s shaft. He swirled his tongue around the tip, nestling into the slit, before he cautiously moved further down.

It wasn’t the best blowjob Mark had ever gotten, not by far. Jackson was obviously inexperienced, testing and exploring, a bit insecure with everything he did. He didn’t know how to work the pressure right yet, and when he experimentally started bobbing his head, he had a hard time getting the rhythm right. He was certainly not the sex god many fics depicted him as.

Mark didn’t care much. This wasn’t just anyone, this was Jackson between his legs, trying his best to pleasure Mark, his lips red and wet and stretched around Mark’s cock, attentively trying to notice every spot Mark reacted to, only to give each of these spots special attention.

The knowledge and sight was almost enough to do Mark in, but what really peaked his arousal, shooting it up into unknown regions was the realization that Jackson _liked_ it.

Jackson liked making Mark tremble, and more often than not, Mark’s moans were answered with smaller ones by the boy between his legs, vibrating around Mark’s shaft. Jackson liked sucking Mark’s cock.

Mark’s hand tightened in Jackson’s neck, his entire body trembling with the effort of keeping himself from moving. It was Jackson’s first time giving head, and he wasn’t going to reward that with making the younger choke on his cock. He was faring better than Mark would have in his position, anyway, the elder suspected.

Jackson looked up at Mark with heavy lids, eyes dark with arousal, their gaze meeting. Mark wanted to burn that sight into his brain forever.

The blonde wasn’t even using his hands, too busy concentrating on what his mouth was doing. One of his hands was on the inside of Mark’s thigh, nails digging into the flesh almost painfully. The other one wasn’t on the couch, and-

Mark’s eyes widened. “Are you touching yourself?” The realization shot hot sparks through his body.

Jackson, on his knees, sucking Mark, and getting himself off at the same time – if that hadn’t been in the collection of Mark’s sexual fantasies, it certainly was now.

In front of Mark’s surprised eyes, Jackson blushed guiltily. At the same time, his gaze turned a bit defiant, as if he was waiting for Mark to reprimand him.

Instead, the elder groaned, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes. “Fuck, Jackson,” he whispered. “You’re seriously a…” A particularly hard suck shut him right up and his eyes started open. He tugged on Jackson’s hair. “Back up,” he panted. “I’ll…”

Jackson obeyed, pulling off Mark’s cock with a wet sound, only to smirk at Mark and swallow him back down.

And Mark came. Hard. Hard enough that Jackson had trouble swallowing and started to cough, white fluid dribbling down his chin, and catching a last spurt in the face.

Mark was staring at him in amazement. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said, trying to catch his breath. His chest was rising and falling heavily, and he felt like he had just run a marathon.

Jackson wasn’t in a much better state, his chest fluttering. He was looking up at Mark with the elder’s semen still smeared over the lower half of his face, and it instantly replaced the number one of the most erotic things Mark had ever seen. Now that he thought about it, that list probably purely consisted of Jackson tonight, anyway.

“Wanted to,” Jackson mumbled, wiping at his face and smearing it even further. His eyes were drooping, he seemed exhausted.

“Do you need help… you know, finishing off?” Mark asked. He was drifting off to sleep himself, but it felt like the decent thing to do.

The younger shook his head, blushing furiously. “No, that’s not necessary. I’ll just. Um. Go change. And brush my teeth. You should probably pull your pants up before the others get home.”

Mark blinked drowsily, trying to decipher Jackson’s words. He watched as Jackson awkwardly got to his feet, using neither of his hands.

It clicked. “You got off from that?” he asked, surprise coloring his voice. Again.

Jackson shot him a glare. “So what?” he asked indignantly.

Mark let his eyes fall closed. He’d get up in a moment. “That’s hot,” he replied sleepily. “You’re hot. Thank you.”

Jackson huffed, but there was a fond smile audible in his voice when he answered. “I’m serious, get off the couch,” he repeated, nudging Mark with his foot. “I doubt the others will appreciate your half-naked post-coital blissed out state as much as I do.”

“Mm.” Mark forced his eyes open and reached for Jackson’s waist, pulling the younger closer.

Jackson stumbled forward with a surprised yell and desperately tried to keep both his come-smeared hands off the furniture when Mark caught him, maneuvering him into his lap, not caring that he was still more or less naked.

“We should do this again,” Mark mumbled and kissed Jackson gently on the lips, drawing out a surprised sound. “I’ll return the favor, yeah?”

Jackson sighed exasperatedly, but he was smiling. “Sure,” he replied, pecking the corner of Mark’s mouth. “And now let me go, I need to clean up, this is disgusting.”

**Author's Note:**

> This (trash) is written & posted in celebration of my first fic reaching 1000 hits in less than 10 days ahahahaha  
> Well, I didn't get as many kudos and/or comments for it as I hoped, so either it sucks or ya'll are just embarrassed to read smut, but that's okay. My thanks goes to everyone who did give kudos and the lovely four people who actually commented.
> 
> Also, apparently I can't plan what I write. I set out to write fluffy smut, I write whatever the hell my first fic was. THis was supposed to be crack but then Jackson was like "I wanna blow Mark" and Mark was like "Yeah I'd like that" so I gave up.  
> My original plan had Mark running out the door in embarrassment and it was supposed to be ~ 2k words and Teen & Up. Ah well.
> 
> Also I'm sorry for the horrible thirsty pun but I couldn't resist lmao  
> And that I keep rambling in the notes
> 
>  
> 
> SO. Do me a favor and work that little kudos button if you liked this, and shoot me a comment with whatever you did or didn't like, you'd be doing me a favor, cause I still feel like a fish out of water around here. My self-confidence needs the reassurance. ;D
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nvrfadingflower)! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
